


Control

by lightningmcqueendean, orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blow Job, Fingering, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Jack is a kinky bastard, Knives, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Very graphic, dark is a fucking psycho, kinda violent, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmcqueendean/pseuds/lightningmcqueendean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark takes over, and he wants to have some fun with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Stop You're Scaring Me

**Author's Note:**

> I put the rape/non- con tag in because in the beginning Jack agrees, but partway through he wants to stop, and well, Dark doesn't.
> 
> Title and Chapter titles from the song Control by Halsey. 
> 
> I saw this (http://thewrong-team.tumblr.com/post/135093573262/laddyanonymous-im-in-love-with-this) and loved it, and thats where this fic started. 
> 
> I also listened to this (http://8tracks.com/maybemeredith/i-ve-been-having-t-r-n-g-e-d-e-a-m-s-lately) about a million times while writing this chapter. The playlist is AMAZING.
> 
> This was amazing to write and I had so much fun with it! I hope you enjoy reading it!!

He could feel it coming. Mark doubled over as his insides raged, captured in his rib cage. His mind clouded over with Darks' intricate thoughts. His vision was completely gone, and the playing radio seemed to warble in his ears.

"Jack! It's happening a-again." He couldn't keep his own voice up. He tried, but Dark was too quick to take power.

"What'd ya sa- Mark? Are you...?" Jack could see Mark stand back up. His eyes flicked black, back to the wonderful chocolate, then black again. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Jacky? Scared? No need for that, you know me babe." said Mark, or rather 'Dark' as Jack has named this other personality taking control.

"Um, ye-yeah. What do ya want?" Losing confidence, Jack stepped away from the other body and pressed his back into the kitchen wall. He could see Dark's brain churning. Whatever evil little plan he had going was not going to be good.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sooo changeable!" Dark shifted his weight to his other foot, letting his black eyes graze over all of Jack's beauty. "Maybe, something..." He lifted his arm up and let it rest beside the knife block the couple had. "Piercing. It should have _scarring_ effects." He smirked, letting a short, deep laugh out. Dark turned towards the counter and took the Chef's Knife out of the block.

Jack turned an even lighter shade of white. Usually it was just him doing things to make Jack uncomfortable; Dark rarely brought any actual danger into the situation. Emotional damage was what he did, not physical. "What- are you going to do?" He couldn't move. Dark had that affect on him. He was captivated, intrigued even.

Dark turned back around, head bowed. The knife in his hands gleamed in the warm light from the ceiling. He was concentrated. If Jack could only be quiet enough, he could-

No, guess not.

Dark snapped his eyes open and slowly lifted his head. Walking over to Jack, he tipped his head to the left and raised the knife until the tip just barely touched the Irishman's nose. "I know what I'm going to do with you."

Jack needed to get away. He knew better, of course he did. Running was infinitely worse than staying put. He did what Dark told him. He was Dark's play-thing. _Pet_.

The knife was cold. Jack tried to keep his breathing under control. It was hard when you were staring into the eyes of a monster. He wasn't quite sure what happened to Mark's eyes when he changed. They were just... Empty. Of all love, happiness and life.

The knife trailed across his cheek, down his jaw and to his collarbone. The two men were standing so close that Jack could see the tint of blue on Dark's hairline from the new dye a day ago. Their breathing was opposite, Dark's was calm and so _normal_. Jack's pulse was staggering higher.

A pressure on Jack's cheek brought his eyes back to Dark's. The knife was still on his neck, so- his hand. A soft touch. _Surprising_ , Jack thought. Dark let his hand rest on Jack's face. His head was still high, faking every ounce of confidence he had left. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Having some fun. Gonna make little Mark jealous." He moved his hand down to Jack's chin. The knife found its way back up his cheek. Jack hissed as it drew a line from cheekbone to jawline. He closed his eyes.

Which was the wrong thing to do.

Dark moved closer and lightly pressed his lips to Jack's. A chaste kiss, but Jack didn't dare move. He set his jaw, prepared himself for what would come next. Dark pulled back, and inspected the shallow cut. He dropped both hands and lowered his gaze to the knife.

Dark clicked his tongue twice and shook his head. "He's not gonna like that is he? Beats himself up over everything that I do to you. I'm always in the back of his head, listening. I hear every little thought. Every noise that comes from him." He lifted his head back up and looked directly into Jack's eyes. He brought the knife to the others nose again. "Too bad you like pain."

Too bad that was true.

 "What. Do. You. Want." His teeth hurt from pushing them together for too long. Jack's hands were warm and pressed to the cold wall behind him. Dark loosened his grip on the knife and once again trailed it down Jack's face. Down the neck, across the bones and stopped between Jack's collar bones. Dark pressed the flat tip into his skin, drawing a small dot of blood. "I told you. To make him jealous. Make you hate me even more." A sly smile appeared on his face. That deep, sultry voice had Jack entranced. "You love to hate me and hate to love me. I know you don't mind though. You just seem... uncomfortable with me. That's not going to last very long."

Jack was _very_ uncomfortable. Their noses were almost touching. The blue-haired mans breath was hot on his face. The knife was dangerously close to cutting Jack deeper than he would like.

Another kiss.

And a trickle of blood down his chest.

He closed his eyes. Dark put his free hand in his hair. Jack couldn't deny that it was a good kiss, it just wasn't _Mark_. Yes, his body, but not Mark. The soft tug on his hair combined with the sting from the knife and the sinful kiss made Jack want to kiss back.

"You know you want to." A sweet, deep voice whispered against his lips.

_Yes. You're right._

His lips parted and he could feel Dark gently smile. The knife drew designs thought Jack's shirt, probably tearing it in places. He was trying not to give in to the pleasure, but it was too much. He tried to hold in a moan but failed. He relaxed his shoulders that had risen up. His palms were sweaty. He felt the knife trail down to his abdomen and Jack placed his hands on Dark's shoulders.

It must be a tick; whenever the real Mark got anywhere close to his dick a shiver went up his spine. The knife scratched a white line into the skin directly above where the top of his boxers lay. His hands gripped Dark's shoulders for support. Jack took in a sharp breath when he felt a searing pain. He bit Dark's bottom lip and the the pain surged. Jack gasped into the others mouth. The pain from the bleeding cut felt so _good_. He was already turned on, no point in going back now.

Neither had said anything for a few minutes, and Jack didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. He was still _making out with a fucking monster though_.

Jack felt the warm metal of the knife leave his skin. Dark pulled his hands back to his sides and then took a small step away from Jack.

"I fookin' hate you."

"I know babe, I know. But, now comes the fun. I want you begging for mercy, crying for me to stop."


	2. You Should Be Scared Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark has his way, and his way only with Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things escalate a fuckton. Like, literally.  
> There is so much sinning in this, I'm surprised I got through it. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH MJ (lightningmcqueendean) FOR WRITING THE SMUT FOR ME  
> I had trouble reading it with my own eyes the first time, and let me tell you, she did a fantastic job with it.

Jack tried so fucking hard to control his breathing, but Dark was still standing beside him which made it ten times more difficult. He raised his hand into a fist and almost struck Dark on the side of the head, but he caught Jack's fist in his own. "You really should know better, Jacky. Mark's gonna have a fit when I'm done with you." His voice dripped like honey in Jack's ears. The small, almost unnoticed fake pout to his lips and the equally fake sweetness made him want to cry.

"Why do you do this?" Jack voiced thickly. He could feel knife being placed on his shoulder.

"Why do you ask? You should already know by now. It's happened plenty of times, figure it out." Dark pulled the knife along his chest while walking out in front of him. "If it helps, part of this is your dear Mark's doing."

"And why the fuck would he want this for me?"

"He knows you like pain. Not to much, of course. But he would rather have this for you than more mind- play. That's about where his power stops. I, on the other hand, have the rest. I know what he knows. That included what else you like. And you," he chuckled "you, are a kinky bastard." Dark smirked.

"I won't let you." Jack was outright scared now. He was fucked if he didn't think of something.

"Won't let me what? Give you hickeys? Pull your hair? More cuts? Pinching? What else... oh yes. Denial? I could do that for _hours_."

The knife made its way back to the cut on his lower stomach. He was breathing heavy. His eyes fluttered closed. Jack was tired. And scared. And still fucking turned on.

Jack's brain was in a world of its own. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. He had to keep reminding himself this was Dark. Holy hell, he was fine, but so wrong.

He felt a small pinch on his hipbone and he ground his teeth. "What are you doing?"

"30 minutes. Give me anything I want, and you get your Mark back."

"You're lying." Jack opened his eyes and breathed out.

"Nope. I can't lie. Against the rules." Dark said, working the buttons on Jack's shirt.

"What fucking ru- ya know what? Fine. I'm all yours." Dark glared at him with his black eyes. "At least get me off while you're at it becau- oohhh." A wet, hot mouth found a place on his neck and was working bruises into his skin. He leaned back and put his head to the wall with a deep breath out.

Twenty minutes later and Jack was a crying, squirming mess on their bed. Dark had worked him to the limit with teasing.

"Please, Dark-" Twenty minutes of hickeys blotched his snow white chest and neck. Twenty minutes of off-and -on hand-jobs, hair pulling. The knife wasn't forgotten; still drawing patterns into Jack's skin. He had to admit, he wasn't totally opposed to it, but the sheer fact that it was Dark made him scared.

The crying was a mix a pleasure from pain and pure terror. There was no reassurance of not getting injured. No stopping until the 30 minutes was up. He agreed though, and that may have been the wrong choice.

The cuts on Jack's stomach bubbled with blood and Dark smirked down at him, rubbing his hand up Jack's chest. The blood left crimson streaks on Jack's torso and he gasped, thrusting up into nothing.

"Oh, no you don't," Dark mumbled, putting one hand on Jack's naked hip. Dark leaned in close, a hand coming up and cupping his neck. Jack hissed when Dark rubbed his thumb over a sensitive hickey. He felt the blood from Dark's fingers drying on his throat, most likely leaving a garish color against his now flushed skin.

"Ten more minutes, baby," Dark whispered, kissing the tears from Jack's face with surprising gentleness. Jack held back a sob, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Before he could take another gasped breath, Dark's hand from his neck shot up and griped his hair, yanking it so Jack's head jerked to the left. Dark chuckled and mumbled something under his breath before taking his other hand and slicking it in the small amount of blood that was barely bubbling up.

Jack lost sight of what Dark was doing when his head jerked to the other side. He closed his eyes and waited for what the fuck Dark was going to do next.

What he didn't expect was heat around the head of his prick, a velvety tongue licking up the side of his length. He groaned, rocking up into Dark's -Mark's-glorious mouth. The hand in his hair tightened and yanked. He felt his neck pop and he yelped.

"Stop it, you slut," Dark growled, and suddenly there was a finger shoving into his entrance nearly dry. He choked back a scream as Dark's finger pumped in and out of his ass, his mouth back on his dick.

"D-Dark I-I can't-"

"Don't you dare!" Dark said, making an obscene popping noise when he pulled off of Jack's cock. The contrast of the cold room and Dark's warm, moist mouth makes him sure, his orgasm almost over the edge.

"I said thirty minutes, and you agreed," Dark muttered, swiping the tears from Jack's face, making his hand slick before he started to pump again. "You've got three minutes left."

"I can't hold-"

"You will!" Dark shouted, adding two more fingers and oh god Jack was fucking ruined. Dark kept different rhythms, the fingers in his ass going sporadically while the hand pumping his dick went fucking seven million miles per hour.

"One minute, Jackaboy," Dark whispered in his ear, licking a tear from his cheek.

After what felt like a year, Dark smirked down at Jack and bit his neck hard, surely leaving a dark hickey. Jack shouted as he came, his load shooting into Dark's hand and all over his shirt and jeans.

At the end of his orgasm, Dark's teeth left his neck and he pulled away, a groan pulling from his lips.

"What the he-" Mark looked down and his eyes nearly shot out of his head. There was blood on his hands; he had three bloodied fingers up Jack's ass, a bloody hand wrapped around Jack's dick. There was dried blood and fresh covering the hickies that littered Jack's chest.

"J-Jack?"


	3. Who Is In Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is back.

"Mark, oh my god, Mark..." He trailed off. He choked out a sob when he felt Mark remove his fingers from his ass. Those chocolate eyes were back. 

 

"Baby, oh my god, Come here." Mark took Jack's hands and helped him up, pulling him into his lap. They got situated and he started rubbing Jack's back while he let out heart-wrenching sobs.

"Are you alright?" Mark's voice was filled with distress and his eyes were laced with worry. "Do you need anything?"

"I just want y- you to love me right now. I lo- love you."

"I will. I _do_. I love you too. Let's get you cleaned up. I'll run a nice hot bath and then we can do whatever you like." Mark took his hands from Jack's back and places them on his hands. Moving slowly, they got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Jack sat on the toilet lid while Mark turned on the tub faucet. The loud sloshing of water filled the bathroom.

A shaky breath escaped Jack's lips. "Mark?"

"Yeah babe?" Mark said, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I don't- I'm scared Mark. I'm scared for me, I'm scared for you, and I just,- I don't know."

"It gonna be ok. I promise. Let's get you in here."

********************************

Forty five minutes later and Jack was out of the tub. They were laying on the couch; Jack between Mark's legs, leaning back into his chest. The bed sheets were to be taken off but neither wanted to move; besides, Mark was not going to let Jack into their room until he had it scrubbed clean. 

Both had thought that the quiet was... odd, so Mark put some music on. He sang quietly, not wanting to become to loud. The couple sat for a whole before Mark asked Jack why he stays. 

"Because I love you. I don't care, um, about the whole alternate personality, monster, whatever thing. It does hurt me to see you like that, but I still love the real you. _He_ does hurt me but without the bad I couldn't have you, the good part of this ordeal." He paused. "Or this." He raised his arms up and out, gesturing to them, cuddling there on the couch. "If anything, I- I love you more because of it. I know you can't help it and that fookin' _sucks ass_ but one day, one day it will be over."

"I hope you're right."

Jack's curiosity got the best of him. "Can you see everything that's happening? Or are you, like, sleeping?" 

"Tonight he was more powerful than before, so I really had no idea what was happening. Sometimes I can hear what he's thinking, but tonight it was just wobbly thoughts. I couldn't hear anything or see anything. It's really weird and scary when he's more powerful. I guess it's like I'm sleeping, but I'm aware of it? That makes no sense." Mark shook his head. "Don't worry about it right now, please? Let's just sit and enjoy this."

 

_end_

 


End file.
